


The Chronicles of Us

by leaselp



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaselp/pseuds/leaselp
Summary: A collection of one-shots chronicling the lives of Sam and Jack as they navigate through work, romance, family and everything inbetween. Pre-dominately post threads and will be based off random prompts for inspiration.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Stargate Community!
> 
> It’s been 5 years since I last wrote fanfiction so bear with me; I’m a little rusty! 
> 
> I am very excited to be writing Sam and Jack. I’ve always been too nervous to write them and worried I wouldn’t do them justice but I’m taking the plunge!
> 
> This is going to be a collection of one-shots based off random prompts I have found. Feel free to send through any prompts or suggestions you would like to see.
> 
> A short, sweet story to start off. I hope you enjoy!

_Prompt – ‘"So you’re telling me you read the instructions and still managed to get this result?” “I did! Okay, I tried… Well, I tried to want to?”_

"So you’re telling me you read the instructions and still managed to get this result?” Sam tried to hide her amusement as she dropped her bag by the door and moved to stand against the kitchen bench.

“I did!” Jack retorted, waving his arms over the kitchen table in a grand gesture, smirk on his face. “Okay, I tried… Well, I tried to want to?” he said with a frown, slowly walking towards Sam.

“You realise that makes no sense right?”

“To you maybe.” Jack smirked and pulled Sam into his arms, lips finding their way to just below her jaw.

“Pizza?”

“Mmhmm”

“Beer?”

“Mmhmm”

“Simpsons?” She was almost too distracted to register what he had said. Almost.

“Only if you plan to sleep alone tonight”

“Was kinda hoping to snuggle tonight” Sam couldn’t help but laugh, pulling back to look Jack in the eyes.

“That’s the only part of the Simpsons that ever sounds good.”

“Oh yeah?” Jack raised his eyebrow, a cocky smirk taking over his face. Sam rolled her eyes and pushed away from him. “Can’t believe I married a Simpsons hater.”

“Can’t believe I married a Simpsons lover” Sam retorted, pulling 2 beers out of the fridge.

“Stuck with me now” Jack teased, taking the beer being offered.

“Nobody else in this universe or the next I’d rather watch the Simpsons with.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“Yes.” Sam said, rolling her eyes and moving into Jack’s arms.

"Consider it your anniversary gift.”

“Best anniversary ever.” Jack joked, cupping Sam’s cheek and tilting her head upwards “Happy anniversary Sam.”

“Happy anniversary Jack.” Sam whispered, smiling as she closed the space between them.


	2. Bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning for the second chapter to be a little more serious, maybe closer to the relationship dynamic on the show. Then I heard the name ‘bug’ on Baker and the Beauty, loved it, got writing and this was the outcome.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt was – ‘Kitten Found’

“No. No way! Not a chance. Over my dead body. No!”

“Well, when you put it that way.” Sam chucked as she moved across the room, arms circling Jack’s waist from behind, pulling him in close. “Maybe stay out of the laundry.”

Sam felt Jack indignant sigh as he leaned back into the embrace. “2 days. I was gone for 2 days!”

“It only took 2 hours. In my defense, it’s not like I planned it. Little thing just turned up on the back steps, cold and hungry. What was I to do?”

“Feed it and send it on its way?” Jack responded deadpan, earning him a slap to the shoulder.

Turning to face Sam, Jack grinned. “I’m a dog person.”

“I’m well aware.”

“That’s why I have a dog.” Jack cocked his head and waved his arms out, as if that was explanation enough.

“Well now _we_ have a cat too.” Sam said with finality, leaning up so she was inches away from Jack’s lips, a small smile playing at her lips. “She’ll grow on you, I’ll even let you name her.” Sam muffled Jack’s groan with a kiss, knowing she had already won.

Hours later, Sam couldn’t help the smug smile take over her face as she stood against the bedroom door and took in the scene before her. Jack was sitting up against the bedhead, feet crossed and magazine in hand. At the end of the bed Leia was stretched out, her head rising slightly at the sounds of Sam, and curled up in Jack lap was a tiny black fluff ball, purring away.

“Not a word.”

“Wasn’t going to say a thing.” Sam said as she sat on the end of the bed, scratching Leia’s ear. “Have you decided on a name?”

“Bug.”

“Bug?”

“Yup, because I _just know_ she is going to be a pest.” Jack said with exaggerated annoyance.

“Dog person” Sam laughed. As she pushed off the bed and walked towards the bathroom she heard Jack whisper to the kitten _‘doesn’t mean I can’t like you just a little bit right bug?’_

This was going to be fun.


End file.
